Bird in the rafters
by BabyBird101
Summary: the Justice League has put rafters in the ceiling of Mnt. Justice. I wonder which bird will be getting into trouble, and are they there on purpose or not and what will happen to the poor victims... uh I mean people below :D
1. Rafters

**Thank you to all the people who read my story 3 I think you're all EPIC people :D here is something random that was floating around in my head.**

(Robin POV)

Whenever I got really down I would always go to a gym or my acrobatics room. I loved the feeling of flying over everything and letting the wind in my hair wash those sad feelings away. But when I joined the young justice team I spent a lot more time over there and couldn't always get to my trapeze.

But when J'honn said that the mountain was becoming unstable and he put in rafters I felt at home again.

The rafters were all about a foot wide and made of metal. The edges were rounded. (Which still confuses me, I mean it looked like someone had dulled the edges on purpose)

But the first day that the Martian Man-Hunter had said the mountain was now safe again I had climbed up there and… well, I flew. There is no other way to describe it. I jump from one metal beam to another so quickly my feet and hands barely ever make contact.

It was amazing no one heard me, but then again I am a ninja. But this story is about my adventures in the rafters and the… odd things that happened below me.

**This is only the first chapter I want to a few more about the "odd things" that are going to happen. So like… dislike… needs improvement?** **Please tell me :D**


	2. Conner and M'gann

**so this is my second chapter and i hope you like it :D**

Day 1: today has to be one of the most astrous days since coming to mount justice. When I thought I'd come up to the rafters and do some homework, right below me and I mean right below me M'gann and Conner walked in. I couldn't, quite, hear what they were saying but after a second M'gann kissed him! Then she smiled and flew off I'm flabbergasted- so would the opposite of that be gastsed- but anyway I would not have expected this, until tomorrow.  
Robin

** so did you love it hate it? reviw please and tell Me**

**Robin with Romani accent and big blue eyes says: "please?"  
**


	3. Kid Flsh and Artimes

**so i had fun writing this one (idea for this is not mine it's Lilliana Rider's, btw she's amazing :D)**

Day2: After yesterday's strange experience I decided to play fly on the wall again and guess what I saw. Wally came in his civis and, looking around, pulled out an I-pod. After a second he started dancing. It took all my will power not to burst out laughing. Then, you will never believe this he started singing. It was "payphone" his voice sounded about as attractive as a dying cow. And he danced about as well as one. But what put this sight over the top was a few songs later it was "call me maybe" and Artemis walked in. I wanted to look away, but, at the same time, my eyes were glued.

So Artemis walked up and grabbed the headphones from his ears. When Wally saw her he turned a shade of delicate green then a shade of dark red, like my suit. She looked at him weird and put the headphones in her ears. She smiled and handed one of the ear buds back. Then they danced together together for about an hour, they danced to the random songs on his I-pod. Artemis wasn't much better than him at singing and dancing. I am totally whelmed with the stuff I just saw and I will, so, I will be here tomorrow.  
Robin

**so how did you hate it or love it or is it just Meh? i want to know and if you have five seconds to post somthing...**


	4. Black Canary

**One last thing before you enjoy more fabulousness I BabyBird101 (previously known as BabyBeeBee) do—sadly—not own any part of young justice except the fanfictions *sigh* **

Day three: I sat up in the rafters today and started doing some homework, you know, normal typical teen stuff, when right below me Black Canary stopped and looked all around to make sure no one was there. Then she turned on the halo-fighting sequence. (Number sixty-eight but I only know that 'cause I hacked it after.) I was astonished by which one she chose. It was the one with one strong grown man. His face was never fully virtualized but during this sequence its face was strong and handsome. But after the fight black canary paused him and stared at the face

"I'm so sorry, Larry" she said. She reached into kiss the holo but it simply disappeared as soon as she made contact.

Then she left, actuall tears weling up in her eyes.

Confusion. That was the first word that came to me. Who in the world?... Then I remembered. Dinah Drake was Black Canary's secret identity and she had loved a man on Gotham detective agency. I tapped furiously on the computer/hacking device on my arm. I looked for a man named Larry. I got three answers

Larry Smith, age 41, married to Jennifer grace, father of four children and currently in work.

Wendell Larry, age 60, widower, has two children both serving in military and retired.

Larry Lance, age 35, married to Dinah Drake, no children, killed in action.

Larry Lance. Of course he had died trying to protect Dinah while she was Black Canary. I know knew why she seemed so sad, who wouldn't. But I knew how she felt… loosing someone you love.

Until tomorrow, Robin

**I know this one was a little sad, and I also know that I need longer chapters, but how do you love it. i'm sorry to all people who knew me as BabyBeeBee I felt that BabyBird101 had more meaning to me :D (you should know why think about it you don't have to know me to know why… *cough cough Robin cough cough) but review and tell me :D  
**


	5. Flash

**Thank you all for the reviews I know it has been a long time since I updated so I owe you an apology and at the end of the chappie I have a gift because of my lateness**

Flash:

I sat up in the rafters again today, eager to find out more about my team—and the justice league. Today was interesting, but not completely revealing. Today Uncle Barry came in wearing his flash costume. But however he looked totally beat up. And he was not acting like himself. And by 'not acting like himself'. I mean he was limping and under the cowl he had a grimace of pin instead of his mischievous grin.

Careful to not let him see me I silently walked over so I stood right above him. In the next moment I wished I hadn't. Flash took his shoe off to reveal the nastiest feet I have ever seen. I won't describe it so it won't bring my lunch up, but standing over him it was just about to make a reappearance. Darting away quickly I heard moans of pain as he took something from the bottom of his shoe. It was a thin, slightly green piece of plastic. The plastic was a inner sole. The plastic had been degraded and along with the foot odor was the smell of burnt rubber. He had burned through an inner sole!

It was all I could do not to laugh out loud. I could see the headlines now _The great Flash wears inner soles! _

This thought made me slightly grim. I knew I shouldn't be up here and somewhere inside me my conscious was nagging at me. But how could I give this up it was way too funny. Anyway flash put the inner sole into a bag and stuffed it in a pocket—I didn't even know he had pockets!

He pulled from the same pocket he pulled two new inner soles and put them in. as he stood up his sigh of relief was almost comic and for some reason I was laughing very hard but as silently as possible.

He stood running in a circle and with a grin ran out again. After I got myself under control my communicator rang. Well it was fun while it lasted. To Gotham I go.

-until tomorrow Robin

**Ok here is your prize for patience **

**1) ****Flash: he come in and puts in foam bottoms in his shoes because his feet are sore :D**

**2) ****Wonder woman: has a digital dairy and says she misses her mother hippolyte **

**3) ****Martian man hunter: starts talking to Robin but says he won't tell anyone as long as Robin does no harm**

**4) ****Red tornado: uses hologram bracelet to make himself look human **

**5) ****Aqua man: specks out loud how to tell Aqualad that Tula is with someone else (Garth)**

**6) ****Superman: wants to talk to Superboy but Robin stops him with a faint kryptonite shield doesn't know if he should or should not let superman pass decides not to watches superman leave**

**7) ****Green lantern: uses a training simulation for a jet**

**Just a clue for the next few chapters there is going to be around ten- elevenish chapters with a most likely epilogue**

**Please review :D**


	6. Wonder Woman

**i hopped you enjoyed the last chappie so here comes another one**

Yet another day in the rafters. Today I had a visitor that I did not expect. My aunt Dianna—that is to say Wonder Woman came. She never comes to the mountain. She told me long ago while she baby sat for one day that she wasn't very good with children. I now know from experience that she was right. She has no idea what kids like to do. So she is officially off the 'mother den' list for the team.

She never comes to the mountain unless something I really wrong.

I flipped upside-down, hanging by my knees so that I was only a dozen or so feet above her head. She brought out what looked like a standard 'apple' laptop. It wasn't anything fancy. But as she sat in a corner she looked almost like a small child who was sent away for a time out.

She began typing as she was typing small tears filled the corners of her eyes.

I sat back up on the rafters considering whether I should come down. Instead I used a quick robin scan and every word she typed appeared in a little box on the screen. The message was slowly unfolding and there were many mistakes which she fixed slowly and carefully when the message was done it read.

"_Dear, Queen Hippolyta_

_ "Today was another day for my normal life on earth. Recently the sidekicks—or as they prefer, protégée- have formed their own team. The oldest is Kalduram who is a level-headed boy. He does make a very good leader however there is another who will be better."_

I sort of smirked at his.

_"The next is Artemis who is a fine young lady. She is not much younger than Kalduram and she shows much fiery spirit. She says that she is green arrows niece, even though I highly doubt this I keep all suspicions to myself._

_"The next is Wally West or moreover Kid flash. He is still very much a child, but he has a loving heart. He is much like a child. But he has a fiery temper as like unto a child. His powers match nearly equally to those of his mentor. But he will not dain to be taught or to learn. He could improve, and has the room to improve, but he will not listen."_

This described my best friend to a T.

_ "Another one of the girls is M'gann, or as she is known on earth Megan. She is a sweet girl, with the innocence of a small child. But she is to frugal with her powers. She abuses the right of her special abilities. She also has a large heart, but she has her flaws. And not just her powers, she has too much innocence to the point of ignorance. She does not know about earth and its many strange ways but I do understand her confusion. When I first arrived on earth it was hard to grow accustom to these strange way._

_"The most strange one is Super-boy, or as he has become to be known on earth, Conner. He is a strong young man, but he has no patience or values. I suppose that 'values' is not the right word. He does, as Wally, not dain to listen. He cannot think straight, but I guess this is to be expected. He was force growth in merely a few months. So he is only a few months of age. He has the knowledge of many adults, but he is the bundle of emotions and passion of a small child. His thought process is still underway. But he will improve._

_"The youngest in life, or second depending on how you view Conner, is Robin."_

I started at these words. I knew she was evaluating the team, but I didn't have any idea what she would say about me.

_ "I do know who he is on earth, but I choose not to think of him as a child. For such a small child he has seen so much sadness. His parents were cruelly taken from him while he was very young and soon after he became who is now. He wears the mask of the happy boy in front, but you my dear mother have taught me how to see through people's eyes. In this child's eyes I see so much sadness. But he chooses such a light name, for one with such sorrow. He chooses to be called after the smallest bird. And even though his steps are light his shoulders are low." _

I had no idea that my aunt Dianna knew so much about me.

_"Until the next time I do write. I hope that someday I will be able to give you this diary, my dearest mother."_

She stopped and closed the laptop. Standing, she wiped tears from her eyes and walked out. I watched from behind my mask… or as she thought, my mask of sorrow.

I had always thought I had gotten over my parents d-d… but apparently I hadn't. and now she said all these things I wondered If they were true. I began to wonder if knowing another thoughts about you was a good thing.

- until a possible next time Robin.


	7. Martin Man-Hunter

**i know it's been FOREVER but i got it so enjoy!**

Day… um, not quite sure- maybe five, six? But at the moment I don't care. Another member of the team came in today. I got caught!

Uncle J'han walked into the tower and raising his eye brow (he doesn't really have an eyebrow so I guess he raised his lower forehead.)

"Robin?" he said. He looked up and I silently cursed. Of course he could sense me. The only reason that M'gann hadn't sensed me was that she was so entirely concentrated on Super boy.

"Yes?" I said, looking down, trying not to sound concerned that he had caught me in the act.

"Come down from there," he sounded almost like Alfred when I had been caught sneaking cookies.

I swung down springing off the wall to land with a summersault in front of J'han. For a moment I saw the tiny look of shock on his face but he hid it well. It was only because batman had been teaching me to read facial expressions.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"Why were you up there?" he returned a question.

I shrugged. "Homework, writing, hacking and other stuff." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. That should be enough to convince him… right?

"Are you quite sure that is all?"

"Yep," I smiled, and was glad for the protection of my eyes.

"You have always been an excellent liar," he said a small smile pricking his mouth. "But unfortunately I know you to well Dick."

I smiled at my uncle J'han, though sheepishly. "I've been spying Uncle J'han. But I haven't told anybody, not even Bru—Batman."

"It is not good to know about other's business," he said, trying and failing to give me a stern look.

No one in the world who knew me when I was young—like the entire justice league, except captain marvel—ever got mad at me. Not truly mad. Sure, they got annoyed at me, they hated what I did. But they would never yell at me or hit me. They knew about me, maybe even better than I did. And they knew I never try to make anyone mad. And they also knew I could get revenge on them. But I try not to think about it at that angle.

"I know that but I don't want to hurt anyone." I tried to look up at him with the innocence of a small child.

"I know you do not wish to injure anyone's feelings. But be warned if you get to far into others thoughts and you do not want to see farther you must know that you may always return." Then he turned and floated back to the exit. "I will not tell anyone about your little adventure." He said and left.

"Thank you," I whispered as the mech voice announced 'Martian Man-hunter's' exit.

I dodged a bullet there, but what if Uncle J'han was right. What if I was doing something _really _wrong?

-Until tomorrow… I think… Robin

**i loved writing this... R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Red tornado

Yet another day up here in the wild mount justice. Today I was expecting no one because all the occupants of the mountain were on a special training exirsise with black canary. I didn't know al the details… wait yes I did but I don't care to share them. I'll just say the mountain will be well protected after today.

So as I was saying I didn't expect anyone. But now my new spot wasn't just about spying I loved sitting up there and had started referring to it as my nest. It was just where I liked to hang out and batman could still reach me via halo com link. But I was wrong. I know hard to believe but occasionally it will happen. It was red tornado.

I knew that he wasn't scheduled to m=be mother of the den for the next few weeks so why he was here was beyond me. After the big 'sibling' incident he had been give leave that he had taken gratefully. He wouldn't come to the watch tower as batman had told me and he had spent the last few weeks as an old battery hiding out on earth. No one knew why he was hiding around but… that's not m business. So of course I tried to find out as much as I could.

But before I could think of anything else or even finish my thought before I saw red tornado lift his wrist and press a button. It was a hologram bracelet. The simple machinery that I know knew how to make made such a huge difference that I would have thought it was a whole different person standing in front of me if I didn't know.

He had red hair gelled into a point at his brow, he was wearing a simple dress shirt and dark slacks making him look like he worked at a bank. I couldn't see any specific facial features but I could see he was a well cut man with strong hands.

"Hello, how are you?" the phrase that issued form the robot's mouth shocked me so badly that I almost fell. I thought he was talking to me until I saw where his gaze was fixed. It was on a non-existent point which he must have been pretending was a person.

Now that I was paying attention I saw that the gesture was too forma. He had his arm bent at the elbow offering it to the invisible person. His tone was extremely robotic and as well as having leaned over to bow he was inclining his head.

It took all my willpower not to jump down and tell him how to talk like a human. I could see that was his goal but if he wanted it I wanted to see how badly he was willing to work for it.

"No, that is not sufficient," he said standing straight and speaking to himself. Again he fixed his eyes on the non-existent person, "hello how are you?"

This time the words were more human like and his position—his hand out and the other in his pocket, looking relaxed—was almost believable.

"Yes that is better," he nodded slightly and removed the halo bracelet.

I could only stare down at the robot as the beta tubes announced his departure.

"Huh," it was the only sound that left my mouth. Not a big experience but still… who knew.

Well apparently now I did.

**I loved writing this and I know you are probably mad that I didn't update sooner but… school. I hope you like it thought tell me if you did **

**R&R!**

**Robin: you have to be nicer than that**

**Me: fine *fluttering eye lashes* please review**

**Robin: *nods* better**

**Me: and i know it's short sorry**


	9. Aquaman

Hey, it's me again, just wanted to tell you of some strange goings on. And by strange this is totally not something I expected to ever happen. But then the last few days have been like that.

Many of the members of the League have been in here. But they always seem to come in because they want to have from privacy from the other league members. I can understand the wanting to get away. Batman often comes into the cage and complains about the other members when he thinks I'm not there.

I never expected one of them to come in to actually talk to one of the younger League.

But I now stand mistaken—or technically crouch mistaken as I am still up here in the rafters.

It was Aqua-man.

"Now Kalduram you know young people…" he paused and sighed. What in the world was he doing?

No one called Kaldur his full name 'Kalduram' unless someone had died or… wait. The thought that someone important to my friend had died made my body stiff with fright.

"Kaldur I just wish you to know…" he sighed again. "How I am I going to tell my dear young friend that his love…"

My heart hardened and I felt the spot in my heart that only hurt during early April start to crack. What had happened to Kaldur's love? So many people that I had cared for had… well they were gone.

"How do I tell him his love is with another?"

I relaxed slightly, but only slightly. It had never occurred to me that Kaldur—strong, leading, and level –headed Kaldur—might have a girlfriend. Yea I know what you're thinking 'he's thirteen how can he know?' so what I've seen it with Bruce and Salina Kyle. I've seen my… my parents. I know what love looks like even if I haven't felt it. Well that isn't quite true either. There is Zatanna—never mind moving on.

How would he react to know that his girlfriend was with another?

"-and by his best friend. I would tell them they are being unfaithful to their friend but they love each other so much. I just could tear them away from each other." Aqua-man ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

The man was clueless. I let out a small cackle making sure it echoed around the room.

"Young Grayson?" said Aqua-man glancing around.

"Oh don't give it away. What's the point of a secret identity if you give it away?" I said.

The superhero was still shaking his head around like he had water in his ear. "Where are you?"

"Anywhere I want," I countered being mysterious.

"What do you want young Robin?" he asked.

"My you do know me well. I should expect that you have known me since I was eight…" I rambled not willing to get to the point.

"What is it that you want young Robin?" Aqua-man had given up trying to find me and merely addressed the room at hand.

"I heard you talking to yourself."

"Ah, I see. As you have offered your voice will you give me advice on the matter?"

"Let him find out on his own." It was my best answer. My life would be a little simpler if batman didn't waste my time telling me about information I had already hacked form the data base.

"You know Kalduram well do believe this is wise?" he asked.

"Let kids discover thing for themselves especially if it will affect their hearts."

"You speak as an old man with many experiences."

"You expect different just take a look at my home town and my 'daddy'?"

He nodded. "Thank you for your advice little surface bird." He said and exited the building.

Maybe it wasn't smart to let Aqua-man leave. I had interfered with something that would have a big impact on one of my only friends. The older hero had said I was wise. Maybe so… maybe not.

- Robin

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter i know it has been a while since i updated (i think i say that every time i updtae somthign) i dont know how aquaman speaks i mena i dont know how formal or not so i guessed he is totally OOC but i think the chappie is good anyway**

**R&R!**


	10. Superman

Yea I'm back. The reason I am back is because I am kind of mad. I know it's a silly reason I have to be mad but it made me made either way.

I had been up there all afternoon just watching the random things that happened below me. A few people passed through but they didn't stick around for longer than a minute or two. There were very few words exchanged and nothing really interesting happened.

I think I might have fallen asleep at one point but if I did it was only for a few minutes. What can I say it was a long night? When your foster daddy is batman you tend to get less sleep than other kids.

But when the zeta beam announced the arrival of Superman—kryptonite winder man of steal -whatever I was totally amazed. The antonym for amaze is to expect so I guess I 'pected' it? Yea that makes no sense never mind.

My curiosity was peaked so I turned off my computer and listened carefully to the mutterings of the Kryptonian. I was sure not to make a sound or even breathe too loudly, just to make sure he wouldn't hear.

"What do they call this kid super _boy _was it? I don't know who got the crazy idea to clone me but whoever did is a psychopath."

He was mouthing off about Conner. Sure the kid wasn't any Superman but he wasn't bad. Yea he had a temper but so did superman. I had seen the grown man's temper flare up as easily as anything but still…

"Just because Bruce was the first one with a side kick does not mean he has the authority to tell me about children," he grumped.

It took all my will power not to laugh. Batman knew more about children than Superman and Batman knew about as much as dirt about children.

"I don't know exactly what to say so what?" when he pouted it was funny how much Clark Kent looked like Conner Kent.

It still made me laugh to think that I convinced them to use the last name Kent for Conner. When they can both get along it will be a great joke. But for now I could only tell Bruce and Wally.

"I will figure something out to say to the boy. He must understand that I simply can't accept him. There is no trust between us and I have no way of figuring out how there could ever be any. I must let his hopes down carefully."

Then I figured out what he was saying and my want to laugh died as quickly as a bug in a bat's mouth. Ok that was a stupid analogy, just forget it.

Opening my wrist computer I pressed the button Superman's communicator.

"Clark we need you at the watch tower… now," I pressed the message that Batman used a few months ago. I recorded it, thinking that we—I- would use it later. You know for pranks or something. I never thought I would use it for something as serious as keeping the man of steel from hurting one of my best friends.

"One moment Bruce I will be there as soon as I can I have something I need to set right." And he _kept walking!_

Oh great I needed a new plan. Clacking quickly on my computer I sent the message.

"Superman!" it was one of wonder woman. She sounded desperate and winded like she was in the middle of a battle. "I need you now hurry!" and her line went fuzzy.

Ok maybe this was over kill but I needed him out of here.

"Manage I will be there in a moment."

I thought it was hard to resist laughing. Now I now it's even worse when you are trying not to scream in frustration.

Last resort stuff here. I touched a button hat connected the towers protection data base to me. Scrolling quickly I prayed that what I needed was there. It took a few nerve raking moments to find it. The thing I needed was on an extremely long list of security protocols.

When I asked Bruce about it later he simply said, "I don't want to take any chances." In other words he didn't want anyone hurting me. Alfred gave me the bat translation.

There it was near the bottom under 'last resort'. Oh if only my foster father knew how accurate that was. I pressed it and instantly superman began to stagger.

It was the kryptonite shield.

"Ugh, maybe I should keep a day to think about this. When I don't feel so sick."

If I was two people I would have given myself a high five. As he left I tapped a button. There it would take batman a month to figure out how superman got locked out of the watch tower. The zeta beams would not let his DNA anywhere near happy harbor.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that but I know that this meeting wouldn't be good for either of them. And the message that the super powered Boy Scout was carrying would have broken Conner into a million pieces. Once Supey had a better opinion of my friend I would let him talk to Conner. But until then the bigger boy was under the wing of my protection.

It was ironic how I had to save him from one of the only things that Conner wanted; a talk with his DNA father.

- until next time Robin

**Hope you liked it I loved writing it. Hey does anyone know what Robin's wrist computer is actually called I would love to know.**

**R&R! and please don't just tell me 'great job' or anything like that give me an opinion of what struck you as the good parts or the bad parts. I want you to tell me what I could improve on please tell me**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	11. Green Lantern

Hi again, Robin here (like you were expecting someone else)

Today was yet another weird one in the world of the rafters. Nothing big, dramatic or life changing though. Sorry to disappoint. But hey, this time Hal Jordan came in.

For those of you who do not have access to an unlimited amount of data on him—like the bat computer—I'll give you some back ground info.

Hal Jordan is the current green lantern of earth. Actually he is the first human Green Lantern—well human of earth anyway. His power comes from a ring that has to be recharged like a cell phone. But instead he uses a big alien lantern. Go figure right?

Anyway when he came in I tried to guess what in the world he could be doing in there. None of the others had been doing anything predictable when they came in so this time I just sat back and watched the scene play out. He didn't head for a quiet corner or a soft chair. But instead he stood on the training area and typed in a code I didn't know. Was this going to be something like wonder woman and a long lost lover? I kind of doubted it because of Hal's playboy status. But try to keep an open mind right?

A digital jet plane came slowly form the training ground and I smirked. For once it was a predictable move. Hal was a jet pilot; though why he wasn't just doing it in a real jet was beyond me.

The simulation was one of flying through a canyon. Sitting back and watching I was in awe of his talent. So that was why they didn't fire him from his job. He was really good.

But when a particularly difficult part of the sim came up he jerked the control to hard and swerved hard into the side of the canyon.

"Sim over, status failure," announced the tech voice.

_What,_ I mouthed, wondering what in the world could have sent this talented pilot into such a panic. With a sigh, Hal knocked me out of my thoughts, as he stood from the sim jet.

The jet disappeared and he sat down on the ground rubbing his forehead. "Why can't I get my head together?" he said out loud. This time—unlike before—I prepared myself for the 'talking-to-yourself-moment.' (Seriously we need to get a therapist for these heroes they all talk to themselves to much) "One failed mission. One lost soldier. Is that going to cost a life time of panic?"

So that's what this was about. I had seen on the news about some failed military mission, but I must not have noticed who was in it. How was one lost soldier affecting him? He was a superhero he must have witnessed civilian death before… hadn't he?

"Get your head back on straight Jordan," he sighed again and stood before leaving. It was funny how different Hal was alone. He was my uncle Hal. He had been one of my many adopted parental figures—what can I say I was raised by the Justice League. I wished I could help but this was an in your head problem. There was nothing I could do but smile through and hope for the best.

As he left I smiled down at the training sim. I was going to have to try that sweet jet out sometime.

Until next time—Robin

P.S. wish me luck on the jet sim…what?

**I am SO SORRY! *sobs hysterically*** **I haven't updated in so long.** **I know I'm a horrible person. I will update faster I really am so very sorry**

**Robin: she is.**

**Me: nods**

**Robin: she promises that if you leave her reviews (that aren't being mad at her for the log wait) she'll update faster**


	12. Zatanna

Hi me again, yea so soon weird isn't it. But I have good reason.

I mean it. I have a really good reason. I know fourteen year old boys probably shouldn't be in a relationship—hey you're getting ahead of yourself i'm not. But that doesn't mean I don't notice girls. And—at my young age—there is only a couple girls who have ever caught my eye.

This girl, the one i'm hinting towards, is off limits via her father. She is beyond beautiful, a little older than me maybe, but that doesn't count. For all of you who don't know and aren't getting my hints it's Zatanna. I'm maybe just a little stalker-ish when it comes to her but… I should stop talking.

But I can help being attracted to her. She has hair darker than the night and her eyes, and that smile that could light up the whole world. I know I'm just being cheesy. But her dad (Zatara) won't let her join the team let alone date one of them.

Maybe that's for the best; give me a little time to grow up so I don't look like a string bean. But maybe I'll stay skinny and awkward forever… why are you laughing?

But the point of this visit is to tell you about this afternoon. She walked into the tower! I am pretty sure you know which she i'm talking about. And what's more she came in without her dad!

You have no idea how tempted I was to come up behind her and say hi but 1) I didn't want to freak her out and 2) I wanted to see what she would do.

She was wearing her normal clothes, a purple tank and Capri's. She was seriously pretty, but at the moment she looked nervous and worried. She kept looking over her shoulder at the beta tubes.

She twirled her hair, and started to speak. "So, um… oh how am I going to do this?" raising a hidden eyebrow I relaxed and watched her stress out. "Say Robin… can I talk to you?" I knew she wasn't actually talking to me, she had that 'rehearsing lines' sound to her words. "No that won't work… hey, can we talk?"

It took all my willpower not to laugh. What was so important that she had to rehearse it?

"So, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time… No that won't work either." She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I have something I need to tell you… I don't know if you… there's something I should have told you a long time ago…" she shook her head. "I don't know if you feel the same way… do you?"

Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Oh, Robin," she smiled at my name. "I don't know if you feel the same way but ive liked you… for a really long time. Since the day we met actually. And I'll understand if you don't feel the same way but I can't help you are just so…" she looked up as if imagining my face. "I can t stand staying away from you. I just love how you're always happy. I love how you help your team. I love your quirky little smile. I love the way you mess around with words, the same way I do. I love how your hair looks good if you don't do it. I know that I would love those eyes you hide form the world. I love everything about you." I was out of breath. Did she really mean all of this? But she only sighed furious with herself "I sound like I'm proposing! How can I tell him without sounding creepy? How can I say all of that without sounder like a stalker?"

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could she spoke again.

"It's useless. He probably already has a girlfriend at home. A kid with his looks, he's bound to have a whole fan club. But I'll wait. Maybe there's hope." Sighing again she exited the mountain.

Shock. That was the only thing I could feel for an hour. I was in shock. The one girl in the world who probably liked Robin, not Richard and she had just—unknowingly—professed her crush on me.

When I had to come down a couple hours later I felt like I was floating on air.

See you next time—Robin

P.S. should I tell Zatanna that I overheard?

**I was on a writing roll so I have blessed you with two. Well I owe you more chapters but two is what I'll give you enjoy and R&R!**


	13. Nightwing?

Me again, hi.

Today I kind of shocked myself. I knew that I would always be just fine up in the air. Sure I loved the thrill of flying above people's heads but I never thought—never in a million years—that I could fall asleep high above the ground.

I mean ive fallen asleep on patrol on the top of a building. But batman was with me and I always felt safe around my adopted father was around.

But today I fell asleep in the rafters. Let me give you a picture of this. Well... I can't really do that so I'll just explain. A fourteen year old kid lying down on a three foot wide metal bar with a slippery black cape as his only blanket.

Scared yet? Because I was when I woke up.

But what I wanted to share with you was the dream I had when I was up there. Of course most people have weird dreams, like eating a giant pie or being chased by clowns—well I have that dream to but not the same clown that you dream of—but this dream was a little different.

I opened my eyes in a dark room and I knew instantly that I was in a tense situation. No one was at my side, but I knew it was Gotham. Why wasn't batman with me? Then I felt the name in my mind. Batman was an enemy. But why was that? A flash of a fight crossed my inner sight. Yes, I was mad at Batman. But I wasn't evil. I ran forward but I didn't not feel the tell tale swish of a cape behind to me. And I love this feeling. The cape always got in my way. And now I could move freely.

A deep voice shouted for me, but it was not my name. The thing he was calling me was unfamiliar to my ears but I knew it was what I should be called. The wiz and explosion of bullets met my ears and I lunged forward into the faint light of an electric light bulb. The ceiling was low on my side and I had to crouch as my light footsteps touch the ground.

"Come out hero, your velvet steps won't save you from me," it was the same deep voice that had cried my new name.

I stepped out into the faint light and faced the man. I'm not sure what he looked like—I just can't remember any details. I remember a cruel smile as he lunged to me with a knife.

I side stepped the fast approaching man and blocked the strike. He was slow turning around and I kicked him in the back. Once he was on the ground I let my signature cackle escaped my lips. My voice was so different. Lower and sadder but stronger as well.

"Don't mess around with me," I laughed at the man. I glanced around and in the soft yellow light I saw a mirror. Walking over to the mirror I glance into the glass.

I was taller than I remember, and I had finally grown into myself. I was trim, tall strong. The clothing was different as well. My normally red and black spandex and Kevlar armor had been replaced with a dark back color that could compete with any other darkness in the world. My gloves were thinner and my fingers could more freely. My dark hair had gotten a cut but it was more stylish and more of a mess. My eyes were hidden behind a mask but even that had changed. The thin domino mask was now thicker and with dark spikes on the top and bottom. It was held to my face with strong cheek bones and the rest of my face was also strong. But I was also thinner than I should have been. I was hungry, very hungry. When I had left Batman I had left a warm bed and good food.

But the thing that stood out to me most was the large blue bird on the center of my chest. It was the same color of my eyes, Bruce's eyes, Zatanna's eyes… my mother's eyes. This color was specially chosen it was meant to remind me of home. I was still a bird, I was still a bat, but I wasn't Robin anymore.

"Nightwing," my own voice spoke my new name. And I liked it.

When I woke my breath was caught in my throat and I gasped as I felt my body falling to the ground. I had only enough time to throw a line up to the rafters. A few centimeters above the ground I stopped with a jerk.

No one was in the room but the adrenaline was flying through my veins and my heart beat would not slow down. I glanced up at the rafters before I left through the beta tubes and back home

I doubt there will be a next time—Robin

P.S. Isn't Nightwing cool I might do something with that someday.

**i know ti's really short but i am at the end of my rope with only a couple chapters left... do you have any legue member's you still want mwe to do and any ideas if you don't i will post the last chapter soon.**

**R&R!**


	14. Batman

Hi, Robin here again.

So today was—I don't know if I should say it was good or depressing. It's around late march and if you know me you know what i'm thinking about. For those of you who don't it's around the time of year my parents d-d… yea.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone else—not even Wally who can usually cheer me up. So of course I went to my new favorite place; the rafters.

It was peaceful and quiet but my experience last week tugged at the back of my mind. I had fallen asleep up here and almost fallen. I knew I could never quite relax up here if that was in my head.

I wiped my sweaty face and put my mind on other things. Why was I so nervous?

Lying down in a somewhat comfortable position I pulled up my wrist computer and looked through some files. Most of the files were of Gotham villains, school projects, and personal interests. But as I scrolled through I saw one marked Justice League.

It caught my interest so I opened it. Most of it was on the Leaguer's secret identities, and jobs. But below Flash's I saw that I also had information on his favorite food and a document attached to that read:

_Today Uncle Barry came in wearing his flash costume. But however he looked totally beat up. And he was not acting like himself. And by 'not acting like himself'. I mean he was limping and under the cowl he had a grimace of pin instead of his mischievous grin._

For a moment I read it and wondered why I cared about that. I knew that everyone had their own secrets so why was this here?

Continuing down the list I saw Black Canary.

_I sat up in the rafters today and started doing some homework, you know, normal typical teen stuff, when right below me Black Canary stopped and looked all around to make sure no one was there. Then she turned on the halo-fighting sequence. (Number sixty-eight but I only know that 'cause I hacked it after.) I was astonished by which one she chose. It was the one with one strong grown man. His face was never fully virtualized but during this sequence its face was strong and handsome. But after the fight black canary paused him and stared at the face._

Why did I care about her love life?

After a moment I saw another one marked 'Young Justice League.'

_Today has to be one of the most astrous days since coming to mount justice. When I thought I'd come up to the rafters and do some homework, right below me and I mean right below me M'gann and Conner walked in. I couldn't, quite, hear what they were saying but after a second M'gann kissed him! Then she smiled and flew off I'm flabbergasted- so would the opposite of that be gastsed- but anyway I would not have expected this._

It was rude for me to pry.

_Wally came in his civis and, looking around, pulled out an I-pod. After a second he started dancing. It took all my will power not to burst out laughing. Then, you will never believe this he started singing. It was "payphone" his voice sounded about as attractive as a dying cow. And he danced about as well as one. But what put this sight over the top was a few songs later it was "call me maybe" and Artemis walked in. I wanted to look away, but, at the same time, my eyes were glued._

_So Artemis walked up and grabbed the headphones from his ears. When Wally saw her he turned a shade of delicate green then a shade of dark red, like my suit. She looked at him weird and put the headphones in her ears. She smiled and handed one of the ear buds back. Then they danced together for about an hour, they danced to the random songs on his I-pod. Artemis wasn't much better than him at singing and dancing._

Sure, Wally was ridiculous but I shouldn't have been there.

Why did I care what happened to my friends wasn't I being a stalker?

Maybe it was best if I didn't pry.

Then the zeta tubes rang out with the one name that I didn't want to hear. Batman.

I glanced down to see my mentor walk slowly into the room. Maybe he was here to give us a mission? No, he didn't the look on his face was the usual scowl. Yea that sounds weird but I know Bruce better than anyone in the world—besides the fact he taught me everything I knew about detective work.

"Robin I know you're up there, come down," he growled.

With a quick flip I jumped to the walls and slid down almost like a video game character.

"yes?" I tried to sound incoent but it must have been more like a guilty plea because he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I know what you've been doing in here, stop spying." I bit my lip and tried for a grin. "you look like you just got caught stealing cookies," and he gave me one of those rare smiles. He gestured for me to follow and I did resisting the urge to cartwheel.

He was right; I was being a bit of a peeping tom. Wait you've _never_ heard that term? Oi, I was being a bit of a stalker child.

I should stop doing this… but he didn't give me orders did he?

Signing off for the last time (yea right) –Robin

**done! i loved writing this story and i love you all for your 51 reviews and many follows and favorites.**

**i am concidering doing a story like this called 'Bat in the rafters' where Robin spies on the villans of Gotham and others but that would be in a long time tell me what you think about the idea and tell me what you think of the last chappie!**

**R&R! :D**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

AUTHORS NOTE!

i shall be deleting the story "mission gone wrong" due to the lost document and not having enough energy to re write it

i am sorry


End file.
